The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway
by RubySparx.605
Summary: It's pretty chaotic for Elsa when she bumps into Jack Frost. But add that with dealing with Pitch? That's just a mess. Pitch strikes back with Hans, and Anna is kidnapped into the cavern of nightmares, and it's up to Kristoff to stop him. Worse, Elsa has a secret that could change the whole game... Jelsa and Kristanna PS I WILL NOT BE UPDATING OFTEN BE SURE TO FOLLOW


**I have a Jelsa story for all you wonderful little humans. I know, I know, I should be working on other stuff too, but I got... sidetracked.**

**Here it is!**

* * *

Elsa

Snow fell softly to the ground, the fluffy substance lightly covering the cobblestone paths. It sat on the rooftops and rested on windowstills. Jagged icicles clung to the windows, giving off the impression of fangs. Nighttime hung in the air along with the mist, and a sharp beam of moonlight cut through the thick fog and glowed amongst the snow. Elsa breathed in the silence. Winter was coming. She smiled.

Winter meant ice skating, sledding, and snow. Of course, she could conjure that up in a flash, but it was nice to have winter come naturally. Winter meant sitting by the fire while sharing hot chocolate with Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. Well, maybe not Olaf.

Sometimes, winter meant loneliness. The castle was so big, with so many rooms, but there was no one to share them with except Anna and the workers and servents. Elsa was pretty independent, if she did say so herself, especially since living in that huge ice castle that she made. But sometimes the loneliness got to her. It reminded Elsa about what she did to Anna.

She sighed and turned away from the window.

Elsa didn't quite know why she was up this late. Maybe it was to think. She barely got anytime to herself anymore, with the Autumn Ball she'd just hosted and the steady stream of trading orders from exotic countries.

Elsa sighed again. She suddenly had the urge to step outside an get some fresh air. She got up quietly from her bed near the window and pulled on her cloak, tiptoed past Anna's door, and desended down the stairs. She pushed open the creaking gates and stepped outside.

Snow gave into Elsa's black boots, and crunched as she carefully crept along the stone pathway to the village. The air was so crisp, it stung her lungs. Snow fell around her, and she managed to catch one on her finger and she the intricate pattern before it melted.

Suddenly, the air seemed colder near the bakery she was particularly fond of. Not that it bothered her, but it did seem strange. She hurried towards the bakery.

As she turned the corner to the street, Elsa could see a guy, probably around 25 years old or so, strolling down the cobblestone path. He seemed to be in a good mood, laughing and humming to himself. The strangest thing was, wherever he touched flowered with frost. Elsa gasped, then immediately grabbed at her lips to block out the sound. But it was too late.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

Elsa tried to hide behind the corner, but he knew where she was. She pressed her back against the bakery's glass wall. Ice crept up the panels from her stance.

He drew nearer.

She sucked in a breath. He walked faster, suddenly making a sharp turn around the corner. "What are you doing her at 3 am?" he demanded.

Elsa met his gaze. "I could ask the same to you," she said coolly.

He stared at her, flustered. "You don't know who I am?

"No, why?" Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"I'm Jack Frost! Guardian, protecter of the children." He spread his hands apart as a dramatic movement.

"What's a Guardian?"

The guy, Jack Frost, sighed in exasperation. "You haven't heard of us? We take care of the children. Haven't you heard of the Easter Bunny, the Sand Man - you know what, never mind, you would never understand."

He tried to push past Elsa, but she blocked him. "What makes you think that?" _This upstart__._

He put his hands up. "You know, I don't have time for this, just let me go."

"I'm not, unless you tell me what's going on."

Jack Frost rolled his eyes. "You really want to play it this way? Okay, I'm a Guardian. I watch over children with 'Santa Claus'," - here he made air quotes - "and the 'Easter Bunny' and the 'Tooth Fairy'. I have things to do, places to go, so just step out of the way." For the first time, Elsa noticed that he was holding a long stick with a crooked end, like a shephards crook. Jack was holding it menacingly, the stick glowing with power.

_That doesn't scare me,_ Elsa thought.

He walked away, laughing again, probably thinking that he got an easy escape. Elsa readied her hands, and with one sharp movement with her fists and icy wall blocked his way. He struggled, and with great effort, Elsa willed the wall to come closer to her. Jack pushed against it, and she pulled harder with her fists.

He finally got to his senses and blasted a hole through the ice with his magical stick, but Elsa was ready. She unleashed a rope of ice that lashed out at him, tied him up, and pulled him towards her. WHen she could reach him she gripped his shoulders and locked him in that position. She stared at him in the eyes. He didn't budge.

"I'm going to say this again, real slow," Elsa said quietly. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

He didn't answer, just looked at her intently in the eyes. His eyes were the brightest blue she'd ever seen. His was messy, glowing silver in the moonlight. He looked like he wanted to laugh, as if he knew something that was unknown to Elsa.

The silence was so long that she could hear the sighing of the wind. Jack muttered something incomprehensible, something like, _You've grown so much._

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." He shook his head, apparently amazed at something. But what?

He held out his hand to shake. "Let's start over, shall we? I'm Jack, Guardian of the children."

Elsa hesitated, then cautiously shook his hand. "Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

He studied her even more intently. Those ice blue eyes unnerved her just a bit. It seemed that he knew her already, although his name did seem familiar.

Jack Frost...

"Queen, huh?" Jack said, breaking the silence. "Nice place you've got here." He patted the window of the bakery, which by now was frozen solid, thanks to Elsa.

"Thank you," Elsa replied politely, embarassed that she had frozen the window. She could feel her cheeks heating up. Jack grinned at her again. She wondered why he kept doing that.

"Well, I better get going," Jack readied his stick and smiled warmly at her. "It was nice meeting you."

"Would you like to stay?" Elsa blurted out quickly. "I mean, it's almost sunrise, and you can leave before noon..."

She suddenly felt really stupid. Why would she want him to stay, anyway? Those solitary hours were perfectly fine. His eyes pierced hers ice against ice. A smirk tugged at his lips. And then she understood why.

She felt alone.

"Sure, okay," he shrugged. Elsa's cheeks were on fire.

They desended back to the castle.

* * *

**Whew! Okay, hope you enjoyed that. I've been too caught up with this pairing. I mean, ice with frost? It seems too good to be true... *sigh***

**That's how I think they would meet, and it sort of seems like how Percy and Annabeth started out, you know, with distrust, but slowly warming up to each other, then eventually going fast forward. :)**

**I hope you liked this! I spent a lot of time revising. Review and favorite!**

**Love, SparkSpirit**


End file.
